THE SEAHAWKS
by OHjune
Summary: "Vous n'aimez pas le football mademoiselle Swan ? C'est bien dommage car votre père vous a léguer son Club." Bella est bien déterminée à s'imposer dans cette équipe de machos et de dompter le plus teigneux de tous : Edward Cullen. All Humans # Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens. Je suis heureuse de voux retrouver sur le site, avec une toute nouvelle fiction à vous proposer. Je pense avoir mûris depuis mes derniers essais. Quoi dire de plus à par que je suis toute excitée à l'idée de vos impressions !**

Je voulais simplement passer un mot à une fille fabuleuse; little B je t'aime et l'histoire elle est pour toi. Pour te montrer à quel point tu m'as redonné goût à la vie.**  
**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteur de la saga.**

_**" Vous êtes la lumière du monde; une ville sur une montagne ne peut-être cachée" BIBLE.**_

* * *

Isabella Swan fit scandale en venant accompagnée de son amant indien et d'un caniche nain appartenant à elle et à sa sœur, aux funérailles de son père. Telle une star hollywoodienne, une paire de ray-ban noires sur le nez, le roquet blanc dans son giron. Nul dans l'assistance n'aurait su dire qui paraissait le plus déplacé, de Bella elle-même, de son séduisant Indien au catogan emperlé, ou du chien impeccablement toiletté et affublé d'un nœud de satin couleur pêche à chaque oreille. Nul doute que c'était là la trace d'Alice Swan, styliste et demi-sœur de Bella.

Cette dernière avait un œil masqué par une mèche brune acajou, à l'image de Kristen Stewart dans Twilight. Ses lèvres, pleines et luisantes, étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre carmin du plus bel effet. Des plus … classiques, son tailleur de soie noir, à la veste matelassée de clous, jurait avec le bustier BCBG beige qu'elle portait dessous. Sa courte jupe, posé taille haute, révélait généreusement ses cuisses fines. Quand à ses chaussures, les talons devaient bien mesurés 10 cm. Plusieurs femmes dans l'assistance eurent de la compassion pour ses chevilles, toutes fines qu'elles étaient.

C'était bien la première fois que Bella remettait les pieds à Seattle depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie à l'âge de 18 ans. Aussi, bien peu de ceux qui étaient là, connaissaient-ils l'enfant prodigue du grand Charlie Swan. Les histoires qui couraient sur son compte suffisaient cependant à expliquer qu'elle ait été déshéritée. Quel père aurait souhaité transmettre son patrimoine à une fille qui avait eu pour amant un homme de trente ans son aîné. Certes l'homme en question n'était autre qu'Aro Volturis, peintre Italien très célèbre, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au scandale. Aux yeux d'un homme comme Charlie Swan, un portrait de femme nue, si artistique soit-il, n'était rien d'autre qu'une image indécente. Et le fait que ces nus, représentant sa propre fille, soient exposés dans les plus grands musées du monde, n'avait pas suffit à le faire changer d'avis.

Pourtant, en dépit d'une taille fine et de longues jambes, Bella avait une poitrine plus qu'honorable, et un fessier à damner un saint. A 28 ans, elle avait un corps de rêve qui aurait bien pus faire la couverture d'un des plus grand et reconnu magasines de mode Vogue. Et comme pour compléter le chef-d'œuvre, Bella était constitué d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Mais malheureusement pour elle, les hommes l'a jugée plus sur son apparence que son QI, aussi élevé fut-il.

Bien que son nez fut droit, sa bouche bien formée et ses joues pleines, c'était ses yeux qui semer le trouble dans la tête des hommes. Aro Volturis avait maintes fois essayé de reproduire cette couleur chocolat foncé, sans jamais pouvoir les reproduirent à l'identique.

Toute au long de la cérémonie, Isabella demeura sereine et fraîche comme une rose, en dépit de la chaleur inhabituelle de Seattle. Une ombrelle avait était installé pour procurer un peu d'ombre. Fort heureusement pour les personnes présentent, la cérémonie fut brève.

Le cercueil du défunt, était placé au centre d'un pourtour de fleur et de décoration florale. Bella avait pris place au premier rang, encadré par sa demi-sœur Alice, âgée de 19 ans et de leur cousin Alec Crigger. Sur le couvercle vernissé avait été disposée une couronne de roses blanches en forme de tête de faucon, emblème des Seahawks, équipe de la National Football League, que Bert s'était offert 15 ans auparavant. **( = pour le nom j'ai simplement chercher une équipe locale et je suis tombé sur celle-ci . L'emblème représente belle et bien un volatile).**

Quand la cérémonie pris fin, Belle se leva, serrant son caniche nain entre ses bras, et suivit son cousin et sa sœur près du cercueil.

Alec offrait toutes les apparences de l'affliction, de la tristesse et du deuil, bien qu'il fût de notoriété publique que la disparition de son oncle le nommait, à 32 ans, nouveau propriétaire du club des Seahawks. Prenant Alice par les épaules, elles s'avancèrent et déposèrent leurs mains sur la surface lisse du cercueil, sans amertume.

Quand Alec vint reprendre sa place près d'elle, Bella s'écarta instinctivement. Elle avait beau associer son nom à plusieurs associations et œuvres de charité, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier quel tyran il avait été pendant leurs enfance. Se détournant de lui, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistance, pris la parole, et d'une voix rauque dis :

- C'est tellement gentil à vous de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à sa dernière demeure … surtout par un temps pareil !

Puis se tournant vers son cavalier, elle susurra :

- Jacob, mon chou, tu veux bien prendre Nessie dans tes bras quelques instants ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle tendit le caniche à Jacob Black qui avait réussit, en quelques minutes, à faire tourner pas mal de tête du côté de la gente féminine.

Nul doute que son côté « peau rouge » avait fait craquer plus d'une. Et puis ce ci beau tatouage qu'il abordait sur son épaule rappelait quelque chose de familier à pas mal d'entre elle. Seules quelques unes avaient reconnu en lui, le mannequin qui posait –torse à l'air, cheveux dénoués et premier bouton de la braguette suggestivement ouvert- pour une célèbre marque de jeans.

Jacob installa le chien sur son bras sans se faire prier. Par moment, il faisait en sorte de trouver une position qui mettait le mieux en valeur son corps. Il penchait aussi la tête afin que le soleil accroche son impressionnante queue de cheval.

Alors que le représentant au Sénat – un ami de longue date de Charlie – approchait d'Isabella, cette dernière tandis sa main qu'il prit sans rechigné.

- Billy, merci infiniment d'être venu, dit-elle.

L'épouse du sénateur, un certaine Sue, jugea Bella d'un regard suspicieux. Quel fût sa surprise quand Isabella la salua chaleureusement ! Plus tard, en l'observant attentivement, elle s'aperçut que la fille aîné de Charlie Swan était bien plus à l'aise en présence de femmes qu'avec des hommes.

Charlie Swan s'était fait une spécialité de choisir ses épouses parmi les petites actrices émergeantes de Las Vegas. La première d'entre elles, Renée, la mère d'Isabella, mourut en couche en s'efforçant de donner l'héritier mâle dont rêvait son mari. Manque de chance, ce fût une petite fille qui fit son apparition ce jour-là la petite Isabella Marie Swan avait vraiment mal débuté son entrée sur Terre.

La troisième épouse était la mère d'Alice. Mary avait disparu dans un accident de ski, en Suisse, alors que son bébé n'avait pas six mois.

La deuxième épouse de Charlie – et la seule encore vivante à ce jour – avait tout simplement refusé d'assister à la cérémonie. Carmen avait prétexté qu'elle ne voulait pas faire le voyage depuis l'Alaska pour un simple enterrement, mais elle aurait habité la maison d'à côté qu'elle ne serait pas non plus venue.

Quil Ateara Sr, vénérable coordinateur défensif des Seahawks, vînt présenter ces condoléances à Bella. Avec ses cheveux blancs, son nez rouge et son ventre bedonnant, il ressemblait au père noël sortit en plein mois d'été.

- C'est une perte terrible, mademoiselle Swan ! Terrible je vous-dis !

Après s'être éclairci la gorge, il reprit la parole :

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vus auparavant jeune fille. C'est bizarre sachant que votre père et moi nous connaissions depuis un bout de temps… Il va me manquer. Oh oui profondément… On n'était pas toujours d'accord sur tout, mais ont étaient très attachés. C'était la pire tête de mule que je connaisse, mais on faisait la paire tout les deux, ah ça oui !

Tout en parlant, il prit les mains de Bella et les serra. Il était très difficile de comprendre comment un tel vieillard pouvait coacher les défenseurs d'une équipe professionnelle, mais quand ont le voyait à l'œuvre, on regretté souvent de l'avoir tant sous-estimé.

Manifestement, Quil Sr adorait parler, et quand Bella s'en aperçut, elle dût se résoudre à l'interrompre.

- C'est tellement sympathique à vous, monsieur Ateara. Vous êtes un véritable trésor ...

Quil Ateara avait eu bien des surnoms dans toute sa carrière. Mais celui que venait de lui attribué Bella Swan avait eu pour mérite de le laissé pantois. Mué de stupeur, il s'en alla s'en demandait son reste.

A peine avait-elle tourné les talons, qu'elle vit une longue file de colosses endimanchés, dont les cravates – aux couleurs de l'équipe – allaient du bleu foncé au beige. Bella fut saisie par le spectacle de ses athlètes de haut niveau. Au garde à vous devant elle, ils attendaient patiemment de la saluer.

Les joueurs des Seahawks venaient rendre un dernier hommage à leur feu propriétaire …

Un par un par un, ils présentèrent leur condoléance à la fille Swan.

Ces gaillards – dont les noms allait de Jasper, à Quil Jr, en passant par Félix, Ben et j'en passe – répétait si bien la même chose, que Bella pensa à un moment donné qu'ils avaient préparé leurs discourt collectivement.

- Je m'appelle Garrett Nomadic _**(= nomade en anglais. Désolé je ne connais pas son nom entier et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer).**_ Je joue nose guard dans l'équipe. Désolé pour votre père.

Les joueurs se succédaient donc, avec les mêmes regrets et autres phrases préconçu du genre. Entre temps, Jacob s'était flanqué aux côté de Bella, toujours avec Nessie dans les bras.

Il remarqua alors un athlète qui sortait du lot, et qui se planta devant Isabella tout en la dévorant du regard.

- Edward Cullen … se présenta-t-il, la voix rauque. Coach principal des Seahawks.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, elle le salua à son tour d'une voix roucoulante.

Bella était la meilleure amie de Jacob et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. D'ailleurs, ne venait-il pas d'endossé le rôle du parfait petit ami qu'elle lui avait fait endossé dans cette grotesque supercherie ? Et à cette minute, il aurait voulu la mettre à l'abri du danger qui la guettait et dont elle paraissait inconsciente. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle risquait de se brûler les ailles en se livrant à ce petit jeu avec ce genre de type ?

Edward Cullen n'ayant pas daigné le regardait, il le rangea avec regret au nombre des hommes agaçants et étroit d'esprits. _**(Jacob est gay)**_

Si Isabella semblait ne pas connaître Cullen, Jake, qui suivait avec attention le championnat de foot américain, n'ignorait rien de lui.

Le spécimen avait était au cours de sa carrière de joueur, l'un des quaterbacks les plus extraordinaire et les plus controversés de la NFL. Il y a 3 ans de cela, il avait pris sa retraite et était devenu entraineur dans pour l'équipe de Charlie. Jacob se rappela qu'Edward Cullen avait était surnommé « Fast » tant il était d'une rapidité à toute épreuves !

Cullen était un bel homme. Un très bel homme. Il se déplaçait avec assurance et autorité. Il était plus athlétique que la plupart des autres joueurs. Sa crinière d'une couleur bronzée, était comme à l'habitude désordonnée, ce qui lui donné un petit air de quelqu'un qui sort à peine du lit. Avoisinant le 1.85 mètre, il avait un nez des plus fins, bien droit et aquilin, à l'image des statues d'ancien Dieux grecs. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et pulpeuse.

Et ses yeux … Des yeux braqués sur la pauvre Bella, avec une telle intensité, que Jacob s'étonnait que sa meilleure amie n'est pas encore détournée le regard. Il était impossible pour cette dernière de les décrirent avec précision. Elle se sentait comme envouté, absorbé dans un océan à la couleur émeraude. Ce vert si profond …

- Désolé de la perte que vous venez de subir, déclara l'entraineur des Seahawks. Charlie va certainement beaucoup nous manquer …

- Comme c'est aimable à vous, monsieur Cullen …

Et Jacob se rendit compte qu'Edward ne devait pas la laisser de marbre. C'était compréhensible cet homme était irrésistible.

- Charlie adorait le football, poursuivit-il. Il était très agréable de travailler avec lui.

- Ô mais je n'en doute pas.

La plus anodine des paroles prononcées par Bella constituait une promesse voilée de débauches à venir. Mais, si son interlocuteur pouvait s'y laissé prendre, Jacob savait fort bien que son amie jouait un rôle.

Il eut une nouvelle preuve de la nervosité grandissante qui la gagnait lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui en tendant les bras. Comprenait à juste titre qu'elle souhaiter utiliser Nessie comme moyen de diversion, il s'avança vers elle.

Mais juste au moment ou il lui tendit l'animal, un véhicule de service qui venait de pénétré dans le cimetière fit pétarder son pot d'échappement, effrayant le caniche.

Nessie émit un jappement bref et échappa aux mains de Bella. Le chien slaloma à travers l foule en jappant follement.

- NESSIE ! cria Bella en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Le caniche venait de heurter un arrangement qui bascula en arrière après avoir longuement oscillé sur sa base. Sa maîtresse, qui n'avait rien d'une sportive et dont le naturel était assez maladroit, ne put arriver à temps pour sauver le désastre. L'arrangement tomba par terre, emportant avec lui les autres couronnes florales. Les roses blanches, tombèrent et s'éparpillèrent tout autour.

- NESSIE ! AU PIED ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Loin d'obéir, la chienne jappit et continua sa course folle à travers les jambes des personnes présente.

Alice faillit l'attraper mais le caniche lui échappa des mains. Bella s'avança alors entre deux joueurs – Emmett et Jasper lui semblait-il – qui la regardèrent avec amusement, courir derrière son chien.

- NESSIE SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! cria-t-elle de plus belle.

En voulant, dans un dernier effort, aller récupérer son chien, son visage se figea quand elle glissa sur un lys à terre. Elle partit e arrière, les jambes en l'air, et s'affala sur le sol.

En voyant ainsi sa maîtresse, Nessie pensa qu'elle voulait jouer avec elle. Elle se méprit sur ses intentions mais qu'importe puisque sa joie ne connu plus de limites ! La chienne se précipita donc sur elle, mais glissa malencontreusement sur l'eau, répandue par terre. La pauvre chienne alla se cogner dans les jambes d'Edward Cullen, qui n'était pas franchement fan des peluches toutes mouillées.

Ses yeux s'assombrir. Il se pencha et prit Nessie par la peau du coup. L'emmenant vers sa propriétaire, qui était toujours à terre, il lui lança la chienne et dis d'une voix noire :

- Je crois que ceci vous appartient.

Bella sentit le sang affluait à ses joues. Elle était mortifiée.

- Heu … merci.

Sans répondre, le coach partit à travers la foule, qui se referma sur son passage.

Charlie Swan avait pleinement sut profiter de sa richesse. En plus de s'offrir une équipe entière de gros bras, prêts à tout pour marquer un point, il s'était offert une maison de rêve.

Mais Bella ne connaissait pas cette demeure très tôt, Charlie l'avait envoyé dans une école privé de Phoenix, qu'elle ne quittait que le temps d'un été pour rejoindre le camp des petites filles riches du pays.

Elle repensa à l'entraineur de l'équipe. Elle avait lus dans ces yeux comme une condamnation sans appel tandis qu'il lui tendait le chien. L'humiliation dont elle en avait conçue lui arracha un soupir. La mêlée ridicule qui avait conclu l'enterrement constituait un désastre de plus dans sa vie.

Montant une à une les marches de l'imposant escalier, elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa demi-sœur, Alice.

Les deux filles n'avait jamais était proches. Tout les opposaient : Alice était dynamique alors que Bella ne l'était pas franchement. La première adoré la mode alors que la seconde l'a fuyait comme la peste. Enfin la cadette s'était longtemps laissé soumettre par son père alors que l'aîné c'était rebellé et avait quitté le foyer familial.

Mais c'est avec le plus grand étonnement qu'Alice suivit les traces de sa sœur : elle avait tenu tête à Charlie qui ne voulait pas que son autre fille finisse dans la misère. Il jugeait que le milieu de la mode n'était vraiment l'endroit pour une fille Swan.

Et cela avait été le commencement. Le début de la fraternité entre ces deux sœurs. Il avait suffit d'une rencontre à New York, pour qu'elles deviennent les meilleures amies du monde.

Longtemps, Bella avait était pour Alice une inconnue, une « honte » comme le disait si souvent son père. Mais il ne fait nul doute que celui-ci avait toujours secrètement espérait que sa première fille rentrerait gentiment au manoir et qu'elle se ferait, pour une fois, apprivoisé tel une fille de bonne famille et non comme l'objet du scandale, la dernière muse d'Aro Volturis.

Ce dernier était mort il y a quelques années déjà. Mais il n'avait jamais était l'amant de Bella, comme tant de chimères l'avait dit. Il était plutôt comme un père pour elle. Un vrai père. Pas comme celui qui le jour le plus important de sa vie, le jour ou tout avait changé, l'avait laissé de côté en la traitant de menteuse. C'était Aro qui la nourrissait de ses œuvres. Mais maintenant qu'il était au même endroit que Charlie, Bella se retrouvait, à 28 ans, chômeuse et sans argent.

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'Aro était mort. Elle avait passait les deux premières années après son décès à gérer les expositions itinérantes de ses œuvres. Puis, quand la collection avait définitivement élu domicile au musée d'Orsay à Paris, elle avait travaillé dans une galerie situé dans le quartier de galeries d'art Chelsea à New York (un des quartiers de la Grosse Pomme et non pas la célèbre ville d'Angleterre). Son patron qui accusait le poids des ans venait de baisser pour la dernière fois le rideau de fer, la laissant sur le carreau et sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie.

L'espace d'un instant, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de jouer les évaporées. Mais elle pour l'heure trop fragile pour se risquer à la moindre introspection. Elle s'approcha de la chambre de sa sœur et toqua à la porte.

- Alice ? Je peux entrer ?

Quelque seconde s'écoulèrent avant que ne s'élève la petite voix de sa sœur :

- Oui vas y …

Isabella inspira profondément pour se donner du courage avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer dans la chambre qui avait était la sienne autrefois. Durant les quelques semaines par ans qu'elle avait passé ici, l'endroit était toujours encombré de livres, de restes de nourritures et de casettes de ses musiques favorites. Aujourd'hui, il semblait aussi ordonné et moderne que l'était son occupante.

Alice Swan, sa demi-sœur, tout juste sortit de l'adolescence, était assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, toujours vêtue de sa combinaison sombre qu'elle avait lors de la cérémonie. Aussi fine que l'était Bella, Alice avait une petite taille, qui aurait gênait plus d'un mais qui chez sa sœur, faisait ressortir son côté enfantin. Alice avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux coupés court qui lui allaient à merveille, encadrant son visage allongé.

- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Bella en s'approchant d'elle.

- Bien.

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux vers sa grande sœur pour répondre.

Cette dernière réprima un soupir de lassitude il était évident qu'Alice n'allait pas bien. Elle venait de perdre son père. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vus, la discussion avait tourné au vinaigre et la jeune fille, alors âgée de 18 ans, avait claqué la porte, ses 4 valises sous les bras.

Alice, contrairement à Isabella, avait admiré sont père pendant de longues années. L'amour était toujours présent, et il ne s'éteindra jamais.

Isabella pris place aux pieds de sa sœur, et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'Alice daigne la regarder dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? soupira le lutin

- Je te connais, chère sœur de mon cœur. Et je sais que tu es malheureuse comme les pierres mais que tu ne veux pas me le montrer.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

-… Mais il ne sert à rien de m'être solidaire présentement.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent fixement, et la plus jeune tomba en larmes dans les bras de son aîné.

- Je … Il me manque tellement maintenant qu'il est six pieds sous terre ! se larmoya Alice.

- Chut …

Bella ne dit rien de plus. Elle se contenta de réconforté sa sœur. Chaque fois que le corps de sa petite sœur tressautait, elle s'empressait de lui embrasser le front, lui apportant le peu de réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

Les pleures finirent par cesser peu à peu, et Bella posa une question qui laissa perplexe sa demi-sœur :

- Que vas-ton faire maintenant ?

- Que veut tu dire ? demanda la plus jeune des sœurs.

- Alice … Que va-t-on faire de la maison ? Et de l'appartement ? Tout les frais de successions. C'est exclu pour moi, mais tu peux encore toucher quelques chose …

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'existais plus pour Charlie pas plus que toi ! Je ne pense franchement pas qu'il m'est légué quoi que se soit.

Bella ne se démonta pas pour autant la crise cardiaque de Charlie avait était inattendue. Et elle savait très bien, que son père n'avait pas encore baissé les bras pour récupérer sa seconde fille. L'argent qu'il lui avait octroyé devait précieusement dormir dans un compte en banque à ce moment précis.

- … Tu pourrais partir à Paris ? Le temps que les choses s'arrangent.

- Quelles choses ?

- Papa est mort Alice. Et en temps que ta tutrice, je souhaite que tu te change les idées. Juste quelques mois … disons 3. Tu visiteras les quartiers chics, et tu pourra assister à la Fashion Week.

- Bella c'est hors de question. Je ne te laisse pas seule en Amérique.

Sa grande sœur souris.

- J'ai vécu sans toi pendant près de dix ans. Je crois que je survivrais à un trimestre.

Ce qu'Alice n'osait pas dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'être seule. Enfin, pas aussi longtemps que ça. Et cela lui faisait horriblement peur d'être séparé d'Isabella, dans un autre pays, un autre continent.

- Et puis … je crois que je vais m'installer en ville à l'appartement de papa par exemple. Tu pourras m'y rejoindre si tu le souhaite.

Cet appartement, Charlie Swan l'avait acheté il y a plus d'une quinzaine d'années il y entretenait ses maîtresses, les une après les autres. Son choix c'était porté sur celui-là car il n'était qu'a quelques minutes du club seulement.

Les deux sœurs continuèrent à parler avenir. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, Alice finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur les genoux de Bella. Cette dernière lui couvrir son petit corps d'une couverture, et ferma délicatement la porte de la chambre et regagnât le rez-de-chaussée.

Jacob était en grande conversation ai téléphone avec son agent, dans le living-room. Isabella se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, dans lequel Nessie était endormie sur un des fauteuils, face à une vitrine remplie d'armes à feux. Elle releva vivement sa petite tête blanche et sauta à terre, la queue battant à toute allure, pour venir l'accueillir.

Isabella prit la chienne dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Salut toi ! Tu t'es vraiment surpassée aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

Nessie lui donna un coup de langue en guise d'excuses. En plus de détestait les salons de toilettages, elle n'était même pas une bonne chienne de garde. Bella enfouit son visage dans le pelage de l'animal.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses, gémit-elle. Malgré ton impeccable pedigree, tu es une honte pour les tiens … Mais je t'aime toujours autant mon bébé.

D'un coup, tous ses barrages cédèrent. Elle renonça à lutter comme elle l'avait fait toute la matinée et un sanglot la secoua tout entière. Une ratée, songea-t-elle. Attifée et pomponné comme un caniche, mais une ratée tout de même. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Jacob la retrouva dans le même état d'affliction quelques minutes plus tard. Avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas habituelle, il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'elle avait pleuré et lui dit gentiment :

- Ma petite Bella … le notaire de ton père voudrait te parler.

- Je ne veux voir personne, maugréa-t-elle.

- Montre-toi raisonnable, insista-t-il. Il faudra bien te résoudre à lui parler tôt ou tard, tu sais.

- Je lui ais parlé le lendemain de la mort de Charlie.

- Peut-être doit-il te parler à présent de l'héritage de ton père ?

- Alors qu'il s'entretienne avec Alice. Il ne m'a rien laissé à part elle.

- C'est vrai, admit Jake. Mais si un homme de loi s'est déplacé jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour te présenter ses condoléances de vive voix. Il affirme d'ailleurs que c'est important et urgent.

Jacob alla chercher le sac de que sa meilleure amie avait abandonné sur un fauteuil. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une barre de chocolat. Il lui adressa un regard de reproche. Puis, il s'empara du peigne, avec lequel il entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la coiffure de son amie. Cela fait, il lui tendit son rouge à lèvres et son fond de teint. Pendant qu'elle retouchait son maquillage, il prit le temps de l'admirer.

Jacob trouvait les traits qui avaient inspiré quelque uns des plus grands chefs-d'œuvre d'Aro Volturis, bien plus attrayants que ceux rectifiés à la silicone des mannequins anorexiques avec lesquels il lui arrivait de poser. Il n'était pas seul, puisque récemment la grande artiste Alicia Tunick avait tenu à la photographier. _**(tapez spencer tunick sur google.)**_

- Jacob… j'ai eu ma dose. Je n'ai plus envie de voir personne.

- Je ne te laisserais pas flancher maintenant.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je ne veux plus jouer cette comédie.

Attendri, son meilleur ami lui caressa la joue.

- Qui te demande de jouer la comédie ? Les gens ne sont pas aussi médisants que tu le crois, lui dit Jake.

- Je n'ai pas peur de leur médisance. C'est de leur pitié que je ne veux pas.

- Tu préfèrerais que tout le monde te sois hostile ?

Bella eut un rire forcé et se redressa, avant de poser sur la pognée de la porte.

- L'hostilité me rassure. C'est la compassion qui me fait peur.

Jacob parcourut du regard les vêtements de Bella, pas des plus adaptés aux circonstances, et secoua tristement la tête.

- Pauvre petite Bella… murmura-t-il. Quand cesseras-tu de te réinventer chaque jour ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle doucement. Peut-être le jour où je serai satisfaite du résultat.

* * *

_**Verdict ? Est-ce un échec calamiteux ou au contraire une réussite ? **_

_**Sincèrement, June.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les gens ! Un grand merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alertes ainsi qu'en favoris ! Ca fait un paquet de lecteurs pour un seul chapitre seulement: un grand merci à tous!**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteur de la saga.**

_**« Je veux que les gens dansent sur ma tombe. »**_

* * *

Jason Jenks étudia un instant les quelques paperasse étalées sur ses genoux avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser de devoir vous déranger si vite après les funérailles, mademoiselle Swan. Mais la gouvernante m'a informé que vous comptiez regagner New York demain soir. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous resteriez si peux de temps ici.

Petit, boudiné, Monsieur Jenks avait la cinquantaine bedonnante. Son teint rubicond formait avec ses cheveux grisonnants un contraste saisissant, et il ne parvenait pas, malgré ses amples vêtements, à dissimuler la bouée qui s'était formée autour de sa taille.

Bella avait pris place face à lui, dans l'un des fauteuils, flanquaient dans le living-room, près de l'imposante cheminée. Elle avait toujours détesté cette pièce, sombre et lambrissée, lugubrement décorée d'animaux empaillés et de trophées de chasse accrochés aux murs. Comble de la cruauté, un sabot de girafe, sur la table basse, faisait office de cendriers.

Alors qu'elle croisait les jambes devant elle, la chaîne qu'elle portait autour de la cheville brilla dans la lumière. Jenks le remarqua mais fit comme si il n'avait rien vu.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'attacher ici. Même si … Je dois avouer que je suis tenté de rester à Seattle. Et m'installer avec ma sœur dans l'appartement que mon père possédait en ville… Mais le projet est encore flou pour l'instant. La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que mon avion pour New York dans quelques heures. Peut-être reviendrais-je dans quelques temps… Histoire que ça se tasse un peu.

- L'histoire ne s'estompera pas aussi vite, et votre départ pour la grande ville ne facilite pas les choses j'en ai bien peur. Les dernières volontés de votre père sont … compliquées.

Mais Isabella ne voyait pas en quoi. Bien avant son attaque qui l'avait emporté, Charlie ne lui avait jamais fais mystère des dispositions testamentaires qu'il avait prise. Alice bénéficiait à coup sûr d'une grosse somme d'argent. Quand à son cousin Alec, il héritait de sa bien aimé équipe des Seahawks.

- Mademoiselle Swan, reprit le notaire, savez-vous que votre père avait connu quelques revers financiers, ces dernières années ?

- Pas dans les détails, répondit-elle. Nous n'étions pas très proches, lui et moi.

Ils avaient même coupés les ponts durant presque une demi-décennie, de sa fuite de Seattle, à l'âge de 18 ans, jusqu'à son retour à New York, à la mort de son époux Aro. Ensuite, ils s'étaient vus occasionnellement, lorsque Charlie passait à Manhattan pour affaires. Bella, n'étant plus la timide jeune fille complexée de sa jeunesse, leurs rencontres avaient toujours été explosives.

Bien que sont père est épousé des danseuses de revue, et entretenue des maîtresse, son enfance misérable lui avait fait aspirer à une respectabilité qu'il considérait comme dissolu. Tout aussi violemment homophobe que comtempleur des aplombs de l'art contemporain, il accueillait comme des affronts personnels les articles sur Isabella qui paraissaient occasionnellement dans la presse.

Il affirmait que ses fréquentations avec ce qu'il appelait « le milieu interlope » le ridiculisaient auprès de ses associés. Encore et encore, il lui ordonnait de rentrer à Seattle avec lui et de devenir, pour ses bonnes grâces, sa gouvernante non appointé et son bâton de vieillesse.

Si cette offre lui avait été faite par amour, peut-être qu'Isabella y aurait répondue favorablement. Mais une fois encore, Charlie Swan n'avait cherchait qu'à faire main basse sur elle, pour manipuler la jeune femme à sa guise, comme il le faisait avec tout son entourage.

Jusqu'à la fin, il s'était montré dur et intraitable, utilisant son pouvoir comme un moyen supplémentaire de lui faire sentir à quel point elle l'avait déçu. Et lors de leur dernière conversations téléphoniques, il lui avait affirmait qu'elle resterait à jamais le plus grand échec de sa vie.

Alors qu'elle luttait pour contenir une nouvelle crise de larmes, Bella se rendit compte que Jason Jenks poursuivait son petit exposé.

-… la situation patrimoniale de votre père n'est plus aussi florissante qu'elle l'était dans les années 1990. Il a laissé des instructions pour que cette maison soit vende et pour que le produit de la vente alimente les fonds destinés à votre sœur cadette. Son appartement cependant, ne doit pas être remis sur le marché avant un an. Vous-même et votre sœur pourrait en avoir l'usage jusque là.

- Ca me parait correct…

- En tout cas, il est resté vacant ces six derniers mois. Hormis le club de foot, le patrimoine immobilier se limite donc à ces deux propriétés. Ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire que la situation financière de votre feu père ait été désespérée.

- Je n'en doute pas. Son club à lui seul doit valoir des millions.

- Une petite fortune en effet, admit l'avoué. Même si le club traverse lui aussi une mauvaise passe financière en ce moment.

Quelque chose dans l'expression de Bella avait dû la trahir, car l'avoué demanda en la fixant curieusement :

- Vous n'aimez pas le football américain ?

- Je déteste ça !

Avisant son air interloqué, elle expliqua avec un geste souple de la main :

- Pour mes loisirs, je préfère écumer les galeries d'art avant d'aller dîner au restaurant Grand Tier _**(= restaurant de l'Upper West Side)**_ et finir la soirée à une représentation de théâtre d'avant-garde. Vous comprenez Monsieur Jenks, je mange du tofu…

Elle n'était pas peu fière de sa répartie, mais il n'en goûtait manifestement pas tout le sel, car il n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Etonnant… murmura-t-il. Il est difficile d'imaginer que la fille de Charlie Swan puisse ne pas aimer le football.

- Scandaleux, je sais. Mais c'est ainsi. La sueur me donne des boutons : celles des autres comme la mienne. Heureusement, mon cher cousin Alec, lui, transpire abondamment depuis toujours. La continuité dynastique, est donc assurée…

Jenks fit la grimace et se tortilla sur son siège, manifestement mal à l'aise.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple mademoiselle Swan…

- Que voulait vous dire ? s'étonna Isabella.

- Quelques mois avant son infarctus, votre père à rédigé un nouveau testament. Votre cousin Alec n'y figure plus. Du moins pour le court terme.

Il fallut à Bella un bon moment pour assimiler cette étonnante information. Songeant à la sérénité dont Alec avait fait preuve à l'enterrement, elle ajouta :

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas encore au courant.

- J'ai insisté auprès de votre père pour qu'il lui annonce lui-même. En vain. Mon associé et moi avons le privilège douteux de rencontrer M. Scott ce soir pour lui faire part des dernières volontés de Charlie. Il risque d'apprécié moyennement que son oncle ait pu passer les rênes de l'équipe à sa fille.

- A sa fille !

Songeant à la jeune fille hyperactive qui dormait paisiblement à l'étage, Bella reprit d'un ton narquois :

- Ma sœur va entrer dans les annales du football.

Le notaire la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il. Je… j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre.

- C'est pourtant clair. Les jeunes filles de 19 ans propriétaires d'une équipe de foot ne courent pas les rues.

A ces mots, Jenks s'agita encore plus.

- Je me suis mal fait comprendre, s'excusa-t-il. Ce fut une longue journée, pour moi comme pour vous. Ce n'est pas votre sœur Alice que votre père a voulu placer à la tête de son équipe. C'est vous, mademoiselle Swan. Vous êtes la nouvelle propriétaire des Seahwaks.

Cette nuit là, en déambulant à travers la lugubre maison de son défunt père, Bella se surprit à réciter des prières pour le repos des animaux morts accrochés aux murs. C'était peut-être aussi pour elle qu'elle les disait, tant elle craignait de finir par remâcher interminablement des vieilles rancœurs. Son père, qui tentait encore une fois, par-delà le tombeau, de la faire plier à sa volonté, ne l'aidait pas à la laisser le passé reposer en paix. _Pourquoi m'a tu fais ça, Charlie ?_

Lorsque le notaire lui avait annoncé que contre toute attente, elle héritait des Seahawks, Isabella avait connu un bref mouvement d'allégresse qui l'avait laissé bouche bée. Elle n'avait pensé ni à la fortune, ni au pouvoir que lui apportait cet héritage inespéré. Elle s'était simplement réjoui qu'après tant d'années d'animosité, son père lui ait finalement prouvé qu'elle comptait pour lui.

Ebahie, elle avait écouté Jenks lui exposer les détails du testament. Elle n'avait pas tardé à déchantée.

- Pour être franc avec vous, je n'approuve pas les clauses de ce testament. Mon associé et moi avons tenté de raisonner votre père, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. J'en suis désolé, mais puisqu'il était sans conteste sain d'esprit au moment de la rédaction de cet acte, ni vous ni votre cousin ne pourrez contester la validité.

Incapable de comprendre où il voulait en venir, Bella l'avait dévisagé un instant avant de s'étonner :

- Les clauses ? Quelles clauses ?

- Vous n'héritez des Seahawks qu'à titre temporaire.

- Comment un héritage peut-il être temporaire ?

- En mettant de côté le charabia légal, pour dire simplement les choses, les Hawks doivent sortir vainqueurs du championnat de l'AFC au moins de janvier prochain, pour que vous puissez devenir propriétaire du club de plein droit. Si dans le cas contraire, ils perdent – ce qui est plus que probable-, vous obtiendrez un legs de 100 000 dollars et les Hawks deviendront la propriété de votre cousin.

La perspective d'hériter à coup sûr d'une telle somme n'avait pas suffi à tempérer l'amère déception de Bella. Il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : ce tour de passe-passe constituait l'ultime manipulation de Charlie.

- Monsieur Jenks … était-elle parvenue à articuler en repoussant d'une main tremblante une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Je ne connais strictement rien au football américain. Ce championnat, s'agit-il de ce qu'on appelle le Super Bowl ?

Professionnel avant tout, l'avoué n'avait manifesté aucun agacement en se lançant dans un long exposé.

- Non. C'est l'étape qui précède le Super Bowl. La National Football League est divisée en deux divisions parallèles : l'American Football Conference – l'AFC- et la National Football Conference. Toutes deux organisent un championnat et ce sont les deux équipes championnes qui disputent le Super Bowl.

Pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait bien compris, Bella avait insisté :

- Pour que je devienne définitivement propriétaires des Seahawks, il faudrait donc qu'ils remportent en janvier le championnat de l'AFC ? _**(je ne suis pas intégralement sûr de moi là…peut-être serait-ce plutôt NFC ?)**_.

- Exactement. Et très franchement, mademoiselle Swan, leurs chances de l'emporter sont quasi nulles. C'est une bonne équipe, mais la plupart des joueurs sont encore jeunes. D'ici deux à trois ans, ils pourraient être champions, mais pas cette saison. A l'heure actuelle, ce sont les Arizona Cardinals, les Chigaco Bears et les vainqueurs de l'année dernière -les New Orleans Saints – qui tiennent le haut de l'affiche.

- Charlie était donc tout à fait conscient que les Hawks ne pouvaient pas gagner cette saison.

Jenks avait hoché la tête d'un air grave.

- J'en ai bien peur… Son testament stipule que vous ne pourrez recevoir les 100 000 $ de legs que si vous aller vous-même travailler chaque jour au siège des Hawks aussi longtemps que l'équipe vous appartiendra. Bien sûr, il vous faudra déménager à Seattle. Mais vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire de ne pas posséder les qualifications requises pour diriger un club. C'est Carlisle Masen, le directeur général des Hawks, qui se chargera de la direction exécutive.

- En d'autres termes, je n serai qu'une potiche, avait-elle conclu en amertume.

- Carlisle ne peut signer aucun papier. Seul le propriétaire légitime peut le faire.

Sans pouvoir cacher sa tristesse, Isabella avait dévisagé longuement le notaire, avant de demandé d'une voix sourde :

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser mon père à prendre une telle décision ?

Sans lui répondre, Jenks lui avait tendu une lettre.

_Chère Isabella,_

_Comme je te l'ai mainte fois dit, je te considère comme mon seul échec dans l'existence. Pendant des années, tu m'as humilié et ridiculisé en t'exhibant en compagnie de ces folles tordues que tu considères comme tes amis. Mais je ne te laisserai pas me défier plu longtemps jeune fille. Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas faire ce que je te demande. Peut-être une expérience parviendra-t-elle à t'apprendre ce que signifient les mots « responsabilité » et « discipline »._

_Grâce au football, des gamins parviennent à devenir des hommes. Voyons si le football pourra te faire devenir une femme. Essaie de ne pas filer cette chance-là aussi._

_Charlie._

Elle avait lu trois fois de suite la courte note, et à chaque lecture, la boule d'angoisse qui lui bloquait la gorge avait grossi. En l'obligeant à quitter Manhattan, son père avait pensé la remodeler à son image. Faire de sa fille celle qu'elle n'avait jamais été, et qu'il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit.

Charlie Swan avait toujours était joueur, et il avait apparemment décidé de jouer son va-tout. Sans doute avait-il estimé qu'elle ne pourrait causer beaucoup de tort à sa chère équipe en un laps de temps aussi court. Même s'il n'était plus là pour s'en réjouir aujourd'hui, il comptait obtenir ainsi ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : Alec finirait hériter des Hawks et il aurait réussi à faire danser sa fille à son propre tempo.

Bella aurait aimé se convaincre que seul l'amour paternel motivait cet absurde chantage. Alors, peut-être aurait-elle pu lui pardonner. Elle savait hélas, que Charlie était resté toute sa vie étranger à l'amour. Seule le pouvoir l'intéressé.

Voilà pourquoi, cette nuit-là, elle hantait la maison de son père, tel une âme en peine, récitant mentalement des prières pour le repos des animaux sacrifiés et des petites filles privées d'amour.

Le compte à rebours avait commencé, et elle décomptait les heures qui lui restaient à passer dans cet endroit où elle n'avait connu que tristesse et malheur.

Angela Weber, gouvernante de Charlie depuis 6 ans, avait laissé une seule lampe allumée dans le living-room, qui occupait tout l'arrière du rez-de chaussée.

Bella marcha jusqu'aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, et chercha du regard le viel érable qui lui avait servi de refuge dans son enfance. Quand elle en eut repéré la silhouette familière, elle se sentit irrésistiblement tirée vers un lointain passé, en ce jour où elle avait entendu, perchée sur une branche de l'arbre, une petite vois la héler :

- Tu es là petite puce ? Descends voir un peu ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Une brusque nausée contracta l'estomac de Bella, qui n'entendait jamais son cousin Alec s'adresser à elle sans craindre de gros ennuis. Prudemment, elle baissa les yeux pour le découvrir au pied de l'arbre qui constituait son refuge.

- Je n'en veux pas de ton cadeaux… répondit-elle d'un air maussade.

- Tu ferais mieux de descendre, et vite ! insista-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Sinon …

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon tu vas le regretter cousine.

Alec ne lançait jamais de menaces à la légère, et elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle était sans défense face à lui. Le père de Bella s'énervait et la traitait avec mépris si elle se plaignait à lui. Charlie l'accusait de ne pas avoir de fierté ni de cran, et tournait le dos en concluant qu'il ne mènerait pas ses batailles à sa place. Mais Alec avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Et à 12 ans, il était fort et elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui.

Isabella ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison son cousin la détestait à ce point. Bien sûr, elle était née riche et lui dans une famille pauvre mais sa mère à lui n'était pas morte quand il était naît, et on ne l'expédié pas dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles au goût de son père.

Tante Heidi – la sœur de Charlie – vivait avec son fils dans un appartement situé non loin de là depuis que le père d'Alec l'avait quittée. Charlie payait le loyer et lui accordait une rente mensuelle qui lui permettait de survivre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup sa sœur, mais son neveu faisait sa fierté, non seulement parce qu'il était un garçon, mais aussi parce qu'il était doué pour les sports, en particulier le football.

Sachant que son cousin n'hésiterait pas à venir la chercher dans l'arbre, Bella préféra descendre pour l'affronter sur la terre ferme. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle entama prudemment sa descente. Sans trop y croire, elle espérait qu'Alec n'était pas en train d'essayer d'apercevoir sa culotte. C'était son idée fixe. Il voulait toujours voir ses parties intimes, les toucher. Il l'abreuvait de mots cochons que Bella ne comprenait pas toujours.

A bout de souffle, parce que tout effort physique lui était difficile, elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

Alec n'était pas particulièrement grand pour son âge, mais il était costaud et ne se privait pas d'abuser de sa force. Il était couvert de bleus et de cicatrices, causés par les nombreuses bagarres auxquelles il prenait part.

Charlie adorait passer en revue ces « blessures de guerre », comme il les appelait, preuves que son neveu était, selon lui, « un vrai p'tit gars ».

Par comparaison, sa fille ne pouvait que lui paraître timide et empotée, elle qui s'intéressait plus aux livres et aux études qu'aux sports. Quand la colère et le dépit l'emportait en lui, il la traitait de « sale mioche » et lui disait que toutes ses bonnes notes à l'école ne serviraient à rien si elle n'était pas capable de regarder les gens en face. Qu'Alec fût cancre de sa classe, importait peu à ses yeux puisqu'il était surtout la star de son équipe de foot au collège.

Ce jour là, Alec portait un bermuda taillé en un vieux jean, un t-shirt beige à col rond et des baskets usées. Exactement le type de tenue que Bella aurait aimé porter pour jouer, si la gouvernante de son père lui avait permis. Mais Mme Weber, la mère de l'actuelle gouvernante, achetait ses vêtements dans un magasin hors de prix. Elle avait dû passer, pour sortir jouer, un short blanc qui mettait en valeurs ses longues jambes, et un débardeur taupe.

- Tu ne pourras plus dire que je ne fais jamais rien de gentil pour toi, petite puce !

Tout en parlant, Alec brandissait devant lui une feuille de papier épais, un peu plus large qu'une feuille habituelle.

- Devine ce que j'ai là, ajouta-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle.

Elle était bien décidée à éviter les peaux de bananes qu'il voulait lui glisser sous le pied.

- Tu ne devineras jamais. Ce que j'ai, dit-il en pointant la feuille, c'est une photo de ta mère !

Isabella eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre.

- Je ne te crois pas ! lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'espace d'un bref instant, il retourna le document. Même si Bella ne distingua pas grand-chose, il s'agissait bien d'un portrait de femme.

- Je l'ai trouvée au fond du tiroir où ma mère cache ses dessous coquins.

D'un geste impatient, Alec repoussa une mèche brune qui lui barrait la vue. Bella quant à elle, avait les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Jamais, Ô grand jamais elle n'avait plus ardemment désirée une chose que cette photographie.

Néanmoins, méfiante, elle demanda :

- Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ?

- J'ai demandé à ma mère … pas mal la nana, rajouta-t-il en fixant la photo.

Le cœur de Bella battait si fort qu'elle craignait qu'il ne remarque son trouble. L'envie la tenaillait de lui arracher le cliché des mains, mais elle savais par expérience qu'il serait plus vif qu'elle pour le mettre hors de portée.

Isabella ne possédait qu'une photo de sa mère, prise de si loin que c'était à peine si on distinguait son visage. Son père ne parlait jamais d'elle, sauf pour lui dire que c'est une hippie pas très futée qui portait le string comme personne. Parfois il ajoutait que c'était bien dommage que sa fille ait hérité des capacités intellectuelles de son père, plutôt que du corps de sa mère.

Rachel, la belle-mère de Bella, dont Charlie avait divorcé l'année précédente après sa deuxième fausse couche, affirmait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au portrait de sa première femme. Isabella s'était attachée à Rachel, qui lui faisait les ongles des doigts de pieds en rouge et lui lisait des histoires tirées du magazine à sensation True Confessions.

- Alors, microbe ? demanda Alec d'une vois où l'on distinguait de l'impertinence. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me donner pour que je t'autorise à la voir ?

Bella comprit qu'il lui fallait buffler. S'il savait à quel point ell crever d'envie de voir cette photo, il était capable de faire n'importe quoi pour l'en empêcher.

- J'ai déjà des tonnes de photos d'elle, mentit-elle. Alors pourquoi devrais-je te donner quoi que se soit ?

Un sourire de pure malice apparut sur les lèvres d'Alec quand il la menaça :

- Très bien, puisque tu t'en moques, je la déchire.

- NON !

Isabella bondit vers lui. La protestation horrifiée lui avait échappé avant qu'elle ait pu la retenir. Une lueur de triomphe étincela dans les yeux sombres d'Alec, qui se plissèrent quand il décréta :

- Puisque tu tiens tant à la voir, je peux te demander ce que je veux.

Bella se mit à trembler.

- Alec … protesta-t-elle tout bas. Donne la moi.

- Baisse ta culotte et je te la donnerai !

- Non !

- Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je la déchires ! **_(la photo , pas la culotte hein … bande de coquines va ! )_**

Il pinça le sommet du portrait entre ses doigts pour mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Arrête ça !

La peur et l'indignation résonnaient dans la voix de Bella. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue mais ne put empêcher les larmes d'affluer à ses yeux.

- Tu n'en à rien à faire de cette photo, plaida-t-elle. S'il te plaît Alec. Donne la moi.

- Je t'ai dis ce que tu devais faire pour l'avoir !

- Pas question ! Je me plaindrais à mon père.

- Et je lui dirais que tu n'es qu'une sale petite menteuse. A ton avis, lequel de nous deux il croira ?

Bella ne répondit pas. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse. Charlie prenait systématiquement le parti d'Alec. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- S'il te plaît…

- Baisse ton short ou je la déchire.

- Non !

En le voyant entamer la photo d'un centimètre, elle ne put retenir un sanglot de détresse.

- Baisse-le !

- Pa pitié ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie…

- Vas-tu enfin te décider, pleurnicheuse ?

Sous la pression des doigts, la déchirure s'agrandit encore.

- Arrête ! cria-t-elle paniquée. Arrête et je le ferai.

Alec baissa les bras. Ses yeux glissèrent le long du corps de sa cousine, pour se fixer entre ses jambes, à cet endroit mystérieux où récemment, quelques poils bruns avaient commencé à pousser.

- Dépêche-toi ! ordonna-t-il. Avant que quelqu'un arrive.

Un affreux goût de vomi envahit la gorge de Bella. Les doigts tremblants, elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour défaire le bouton, et baisser la fermeture éclair. Le mauvais goût dans sa gorge s'accentua encore lorsqu'elle fit lentement glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Le short tomba d'un coup. N'ayant plus qu'n mince voila de toile bleue pour se protéger de la cupidité d'Alec, elle se sentit submergé par une vague de honte.

- Donne la moi maintenant.

Elle l'avait supplié d'une voix chevrotante. Il lui répondit sans détourner les yeux de sa partie intime :

- Enlève ta culotte d'abord !

Isabella s'efforça de ne pas penser. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'humiliation qu'il lui fallait endurer pour voir enfin le portrait de sa mère. Mais ses mains refusèrent d'obéir. Debout, en petite culotte devant son tourmenteur, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, elle secoua désespérément la tête.

- Je ne peux pas... Je n'y arrive pas !

- Fais-le ! dit-il furieusement.

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête en sanglotant. Puis son cousin déchira la photo en deux, et encore en deux, avant de laisser tomber les morceaux au sol.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas encore, il les écrasa sous son talon avant de s'enfuir vers la maison.

Les jambes entravées par son short, Bella se mit à quatre pattes pour sauver ce qui pourrait l'être du précieux document. Elle vit tout d'abord une paire de grands yeux légèrement en amande, comme les siens. Tout en s'efforçant de reconstituer fébrilement le portrait, elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que le pire était évité, et qu'elle pourrait recoller ensemble les quatre morceaux.

L'ultime mauvais tour d'Alec ne lui apparut que lorsqu'elle eut enfin le visage de sa mère sous les yeux au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, son cousin avait tracé, à l'encre noire, une grosse moustache.

Dix-huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis, mais debout devant la fenêtre du salon, Bella n'en ressentait pas moins la même souffrance qu'autrefois. Le luxe dans lequel elle avait grandi n'avait jamais compensé les brimades incessantes de son cousin, et le mépris de son père.

Un frottement contre sa jambe sortit Isabella de ses pensées. Baissant les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Nessie, remuant activement la queue.Elle la prit dans ses bras, et gagna le sofa où elle s'installa pour serrer le caniche contre elle et le caresser.

Dans le silence nocturne qui baignait la vaste demeure, le tic tac obstiné de l'horloge ancienne, dans un coin de la pièce, attira son attention.

C'était dans le bureau de son père, qu'elle avait déjà vu cette horloge, une nuit du mois d'août, au cours de laquelle, à l'âge de 18 ans, sa vie entière avait basculé dans l'horreur.

Ce soir là, Charlie avait organisé la fête annuelle de l'équipe de foot dans laquelle jouait Alec.

Elle avait passé la journée à attendre avec impatience cet évènement et à le redouter tout à la fois. Isabella était à l'époque complexée par son corps, et dissimulait ses formes féminines sous d'amples vêtements. Ses relations difficiles avec son cousin et son père l'avaient rendue méfiante à l'égard de tous les hommes. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer secrètement qu'un des convives de la soirée finirait par la remarquer.

Elle avait passé tout le début de la fête assise dans un coin, à essayer de se rendre aussi invisible que possible. Aussi avait-elle été plus qu'étonnée quand Paul Quileute, le meilleur ami d'Alec, l'avais invitée à danser. Elle avait à peine pu lui répondre d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever pour le suivre.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ce si beau jeune homme aux cheveuc noirs ait pu faire attention à elle, et encore rester près d'elle à la fin de cette danse, souriant et enjoué, sans faire mine de vouloir la quitter.

Alors seulement elle avait commencé à se détendre. Ils avaient dansé, encore et encore. Elle l'avait laissé flirter avec elle, riant de ses plaisanteries. Il s'était enhardi progressivement, la serrant de plus près.

Quand il avait commencé à lui caresser les seins en ricanant, elle avait compris qu'il avait trop bu et avait essayé de lui échapper. Elle lui avait ordonné d'arrêter, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était montré agressif. Affolée, elle s'était précipitée à l'extérieur sous une pluie d'orage et était allée trouver refuge dans l'abri de tôle servant de remise situé derrière la piscine. C'est là que Paul avait fini par la retrouver et l'avait violée.

Hébétée et en sang, elle s'était traînée jusqu'à la salle de bains ouu elle avait vomi et s'était acharnée à effacer toute trace de viol dans un bain d'eau brulante.

Une heure plus tard, sanglotante et à peine capable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes, elle tait allée frapper à la porte du bureau de son père. En fumant un de ces cigares cubains, il l'avait écoutée sans chercher à cacher son incrédulité.

Son récit terminé, elle était restée debout devant lui, tête basse, dans le jogging gris uniforme qu'elle avait enfilé à la sortie du bain. Jamais autant qu'à cette minute elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable.

Après avoir longuement gardé le silence, Charlie avait glissé un doigt dans sa coupe de cheveux pour se gratter le crane. Enfin d'une voix vibrante de colère, il lui avait déclaré :

- Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'un garçon aussi brillant que Paul Quileute en serait réduit à te violer pour obtenir les faveurs d'une femme ?

- c'est vrai, avait-elle murmuré sans oser affronter son regard. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Il lui souffla au visage une épaisse volute de fumée avant d'ajouter :

-C'est encore une de tes pathétiques tentatives pour attirer mon attention, n'est-ce pas ? T'imagines-tu que réellement que je vais ruiner la carrière de footballeur de ce garçon pour te faire plaisir ?

Isabella avait eu le plus grand mal à protester, tant sa gorge était serrée.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Il m'a violée !

Charlie avait passé la tête dans l'entrebâille de la porte et demandé qu'on lui apporte Paul. Quelques instants plus tard, il était arrivé, Alec sur ses talons. Bella avait beau eut supplier son père de le faire sortir, il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Tout en sirotant une bière dans un coin de la pièce, son cousin l'avait écouté raconté son récit, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Dès qu'elle s'était tue, Paul avait farouchement nié être impliqué dans le viol. Si convaincant, que même Isabella aurait pus y croire. Sans même un coup d'œil pour son père, Bella savait d'avance qu'elle avait perdue jamais il ne l'a croirait après cela.

Et quand il lui avait ordonné de cesser ses enfantillages et de ne jamais dire un mot de toute cela à quiconque, une part d'elle-même était morte.

Elle s'était enfui le lendemain, utilisant les fonds déposés sur son compte pour traversé l'Atlantique et s'installer à Rome. C'est là qu'elle avait finit par rencontrer Aro Volturi. Et c'était là qu'elle était devenue femme et que son existence avait pris une toute autre tournure.

Quand sa vie commune avec le célèbre artiste avait été rendue publique, son père lui avait à plusieurs reprises envoyé ses larbins pour la menacer et lui ordonner de rentrer à Seattle. Et lorsque le premier nu avait été exposé, il lui avait fait savoir qu'il la déshéritait.

Adossé au sofa, Bella soupira et serra Nessie plus étroitement contre elle. Charlie pensait avoir finalement trouvé le moyen de la faire plier à sa volonté. Si elle ne respectait pas strictement les clauses de son testament, les 100 000 $ qui pouvaient lui permettre d'ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art lui passeraient sous le nez.

_Je te considère comme mon seul échec dans l'existence._

Son père, ses 100 000 dollars et les Seahawks pouvaient aller au diable ! Ce n'était pas parce que Charlie avait dicté les règles de ce petit jeu, qu'elle devait se sentir obligée d'y jouer. Pour lever les fonds nécessaires à l'ouverture de sa galerie, elle trouverait un autre moyen. Pour l'heure, elle était décidée à accepter la proposition que Jacob lui avait faite d'aller passer quelques jours dans sa maison de vacances près de Rhode Island. Là, au bord de l'océan, elle arriverait peut-être à laisser les fantômes du passé reposer en paix.

* * *

**Verdict ? :) Pour l'instant l'histoire se met en place, le couple bella-edward sera plus attractif à partir du chapitre 4. J'attends beaucoup d'avis sur ce chapitre, sonder ce que vous pensez.**

**Sincèrement, June.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lectrices, lecteurs. **

**Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l****'****attente que j****'****ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je n****'****ai pas vraiment de bonnes excuses à vous fournir****: simplement je n****'****avais pas l****'****envie et le temps pour m****'****occuper de cette fiction. Mais j****'****ai quand même voulus finir ce chapitre là.**

**De plus, j****'****ai d****'****importants examens la semaine prochaine alors je prends cinq minutes pour vous poster le texte et je repars travailler. Souhaité moi bonne chance****! :) **

**Ps****: je pars en Angleterre deux semaines avec quelques amis début juillet. Il n****'****est pas improbable que je puisse poster le prochain chapitre … advienne que pourra.**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteur de la saga.**

**" Quelque part, je vais trouver quelqu'un qui va nulle part et nous allons y aller ensemble"**

* * *

- Pas moyen d'y échapper, Edward. Que ça nous plaise ou non, c'est la brunette qui est aux commandes.

Sans regarder Edward Cullen, Quil Ateara Sr s'adressait à lui comme aurait pu le faire un espion, murmurant des secrets d'Etat à un complice dans un lieu publique.

- Charlie n'avait plus toute sa tête, grommela Edward. La graisse qu'il avait dans les veines avait du bouché une artère menant à sa cervelle aussi.

D'un froncement de sourcils vulnérable, il fit faire demi-tour au serveur qui s'approchait d'eux avec un plateau. Il détestait le champagne. Non seulement parce qu'il lui donnait l'impression de boire de la limonade, mais également parce que tenir entre ses mains de sportifs, ces minuscules flûtes de cristal le rendait ridicule. Mais bien davantage encore que le champagne, il haïssait l'idée qu'une fille à papa carrossée comme une bimbo ait pu hériter de son équipe de foot.

Le coach et le joueur discutaient dans les spacieux salons, se trouvant au siège du Club. Dans la surface chaleureuse de la salle, résonnait une douce musique jouait par Debussy. Des membres de toutes les équipes de foot du secteur voisinaient avec des figures médiatiques locales, et les politiciens avec des stars de cinéma de passage en ville.

Edward haïssait devoir porter le smoking, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apporter son concours à une bonne cause, il n'hésitait pas à payer de sa personne.

Dès ses débuts dans l'équipe Junior de Chicago, les exploits d'Edward Cullen avaient bâti sa renommée et écrit sa légende. Chez les professionnels, il était devenu une machine à gagner les matchs, un barbare que rien n'aurait fait reculer. Footballeur dans l'âme, il n'avait rien d'un quaterback de salon posant dans des magazines. Le plus coriace des défenseurs ne parvenait même pas à l'impressionner, car Edward avait la certitude qu'il était soit plus fort, soit plus rusé que son adversaire _**(N/A : représentation exacte de l'égo démesuré de notre bon vieux Ed')**_ Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne pouvait que s'en sortir vainqueur.

Il n'était pas moins déterminé ni agressif en dehors du terrain. A diverses occasions, il avait été arrêté pour trouble à l'ordre public, destruction de biens privés, ou possession de substances illicites au tout début de sa carrière.

L'âge et la maturité l'avaient rendu plus avisé à propos de certains écarts, mais pas pour tout.

Ainsi se surprit-il à fixer la nouvelle représentante de l'Etat de Washington, récemment élue au congrès, qui se tenait au centre d'un groupe de convives. Elle portait une de ces petites robes noir à la Jackie O', qui n'ont l'air de rien mais qui coutent les yeux de la tête. Un ruban de velours retenait ses cheveux châtains clairs. Magnifique et sophistiquée, elle captait l'attention générale, mais il n'avait pas manqué de noter qu'il faisait partie des rares personnes de l'assemblée qu'elle n'était pas venue saluer. A sa place, ce fut une brunette délurée, moulée dans une robe à paillettes rouges, qui vint l'accoster.

Le dos tourné à Quil Ateara Sr – qui était toujours présent- elle joua des paupières à l'intention d'Edward. Ses cils étaient si chargés en mascara qu'il s'étonna qu'elle put encore les soulever.

- Vous avez l'air bien solitaire coach…

Un bout de sa langue humecta ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

- Je vous ais vu jouer contre les Cincinnati, pour votre dernier match. Vous étiez déchaîné ce jour là !

- Pas seulement ce jour là ma belle. C'est tout les jours que je me déchaîne… Et pas que sur le terrain.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Edward sentit la main de la jeune femme se glisser à l'intérieur de sa poche, et il comprit qu'elle lui laissait son numéro de téléphone. Après un sourire mouillé qui lui promettait le septième ciel, la brunette s'éloigna.

Quil Sr était habitué à voir ses conversations avec Edward interrompues par des femmes en maraude qu'il reprit illico là où il en était resté.

- Tout ça me fout les boules. Comment Charlie a-t-il pu laisser une chose pareille se produire ?

Edward ne répondit pas. Ce qu'Isabella Swan avait le culot de faire à son équipe l'énervait tellement qu'il préférait ne pas y penser tant qu'il n'avait rien sous la main pour se défouler. Pour se changer les idées, il reporta son attention sur la représentante d'Etat au Congrès, et la trouva en grande conversation avec l'un des membres du conseille municipal de Seattle. Chacun de ses gestes était contenu et élégant. De la tête aux pieds, elle semblait une maîtresse femme qu'il imaginait mal avec de la farine sous le nez et un bébé dans les bras. Résolument, il détourna les yeux. A ce stade de son existence, une femme qui n'avait pas peur d'être rabaissée en mettant au monde des enfants et en les élevant, était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Après des années d'une vie tumultueuse qu'il laissait sans remords derrière lui et un mariage désastreux qu'il préférait oublier, Edward Cullen se sentait près à se caser. A 33 ans, il aspirait à rentrer le soir dans une maison pleine d'enfants, tenue par une épouse plus attentive aux premiers pas de sa progéniture qu'à son apparence dans les soirées mondaines.

Il était sur le point de tourner une page décisive et ce serait le cœur léger qu'il le ferait. Pour lui, plus de femmes de pouvoir, de gravure de mode ou de bombe sexuelle. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé la candidate idéale, sa carrière de séducteur serait définitivement terminée.

Il n'avait jamais trompé sa femme, et il comptait fermement s'en tenir à cette règle de conduite pour la seconde.

A côté de lui, Quil Ateara Sr continuait de ronger son frein à propos de Bella Swan.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas dire du mal des gens quand il s'agit du beau sexe, mais cette fille à papa n'a vraiment pas le profil pour posséder une équipe de foot.

La détresse se lisait sur son visage.

- Bon sang Ed ! Elle a un caniche vissé sur le bras ! Les coaches des équipes adverses bossent pour des mecs sérieux, pas pour une potiche ridicule. Les supporters vont se foutre de nous.

Quand Quil Ateara Sr était blessé dans son amour propre, il était difficile de l'arrêter. En l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Edward consulta sa montre.

Depuis les funérailles de Charlie, 6 semaines plus tôt, sa fille avait disparu de la circulation, obligeant le club à entrer en léthargie puisque nulle décision de ne pouvait être prise sans son accord. Lorsqu'il s'était avéré impossible d'entrer en contact avec elle pour signer les nouveaux contrats, l'ancien directeur général, Phil Dwyer,avait jeté l'éponge. Pour parfaire le désastre, c'était son assistant, Mike Newton, qui s'était logiquement assis dans son fauteuil.

Les dernières volontés de Charlie avaient fini par fuiter à la presse, laissant les journalistes aussi abasourdis que l'équipe elle-même l'avait été. Comme tout le monde, même Edward s'était imaginé qu'Alec prendrait les choses en main tout de suite, et non à la fin de la saison. Alec avait bonne réputation dans le milieu du football, mais Ed le trouvait quelque peu fuyant et n'était guère pressé de l'avoir en tant que patron. Pourtant, étant donné les circonstances, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir installé au siège des Seahawks, dans le bureau de Charlie.

- Au faite… reprit Quil Sr d'un air songeur. Mon petit fils m'a dit que tu as tenté de rester en contact avec Cam Gigandet ? Tu ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir dû le saquer au moins ?

Edward secoua négativement la tête, même si la sanction qu'il avait dû infliger à ce joueur continuait de le miner :

- Pas du tout, marmonna-t-il. Il fallait sévir.

- Et comment ! approuva Ateara. Gigandet séchait un entraînement sur deux et ne serait pas sorti blanc comme neige d'un test antidopage.

- Ca je le sais bien.

La mort de Lyle Alzado **(*célèbre joueur de football américain dont la mort en 1992 est dû à un cancer du cerveau, provoqué par l'abus de stéroïdes)** pour cause d'abus de stéroïdes n'avait pas suffi à calmer des types comme Gigandet. Edward aurait dû réagir plus tôt, lorsque Cam avait subi sa deuxième arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Au lieu de cela, il avait freiné quatre fers, laissant à l'un de ses défenseurs les plus doués plus d'occasion de se reprendre qu'il n'en aurait offert à qui que ce soit d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la drogue et l'alcool prennent le dessus sur lui, Cam Gigandet avait était un excellent joueur.

Edward avait fait tout son possible pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, mais Cam avait fini par ne plus écouter que son dealer.

Mal à l'aise dans son costume, Quil Sr tira sur son col et ajouta :

- Sais-tu que c'est Mike qui m'a pris à part, quelques jours après le départ de Phil, pour me demander de faire pression sur toi afin de sanctionner Gigandet ?

Edward détestait à peu près autant parler du nouveau directeur général que d'Isabella Swan.

- Je l'ignorais, répondit-il. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu m'en parler lui-même ?

- Tu lui fous la trouille. Depuis que tu l'as envoyé valser contre un mur, il hésite à venir te parler.

- Ce type me rend dingue. Je vais finir par l'écrabouillé…

- Newton n'était rien d'autre que le bleu de Phil Dwyer, approuva Quil en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'a eu ce job que parce que Charlie devait une faveur à son père. Je suis sûr que le vieux n'aurait jamais laissé l'équipe dans les mains de sa fille s'il avait pu imaginer que Phil nous quitterait. Je t'ai raconté que Mike a failli se fouler le poignet le jour où Emmett McCarthy, pour rigoler, lui a fait une passe un peu forte ? C'est tout juste s'il ne s'est pas mis à chialer… Pathétique ! Comment respecter un directeur général même pas foutu de recevoir un ballon ?

Emmett McCarthy, comme s'il avait senti qu'on parlait de lui, vint interrompre le monologue de Quil Sr. Le wide receiver **(*voir sur wiki pour plus d'explications) **vedette de l'équipe aimait s'habiller. Sous son smoking taillé sur mesure, il portait une impeccable chemise blanche et un nœud papillon argenté. Les chaussures en cuirs complétaient sa tenue irréprochable.

- Hey coach ! lança le nouveau venu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette petite blonde, là-bas, soutient que je suis le plus séduisant wide receiver de toute la Ligue. Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai meilleur profil que Tom Brady ? **(pour l'info c'est le mec de Gisèle ****Bündchen & il n'est pas wide receiver mais quaterback … sauf qu'on s'en fou parce que c'est le mec le plus canon de la division :p )**

Edward prit le temps d'étudier le visage de son joueur avant de répondre à la question.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, Emmett … répondit-il enfin. Il me semble que le nez de Brady est plus droit que le tien.

Chatouilleux sur le sujet, Emmett s'offusqua.

- Sauf votre respect, vous n'y connaissez rien, coach ! Pour votre information, sachez que cette petite m'a comparé à cet acteur … Quel est son nom déjà ? Ah oui Kellan Lutz ! Vous le connaissez tout les deux bien sur…

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le connaissaient. Emmett en resta un moment stupéfait avant de retrouver son sourire.

- Que vous le connaissiez ou pas, c'est un putain de beau mec ! Comme moi.

Tout trois se mirent à rires de bon cœur. Edward aimait bien Emmett au quotidien, mais il l'aimait encore plus sur le terrain. Sans conteste c'était le meilleur wide receiver qu'il lui était donné d'entraîner ces dernières années. Il avait des tripes, de la cervelle, et des mains si douées que l'on n'entendait même pas frapper la balle lorsqu'il s'en saisissait. Ce qui lui manquer pour l'heure, c'était une signature au bas de son contrat. Et c'était ce qui poussait Edward à des envies de meurtre sur la personne d'une petite brune évaporée.

Charlie avait eu la mauvaise idée de mourir alors qu'Edward achevait la négociation ardue du nouveau contrat d'Emmett avec le requin qui lui servait d'agent. Désormais, seule Bella Swan pouvait apporter la précieuse signature au bas du document. Or, son répondeur avisait obstinément les importuns qu'elle était en vacances et qu'elle serait injoignable pour un temps indéterminé.

Emmett McCarthy n'était pas le seul joueur d'Edward à ne pas avoir de contrat. Et ni lui, ni aucun des autres joueurs ne serait du voyage le week-end suivant pour le quatrième test-match des Seahawks contre les Jets. Et si un miracle ne se produisait pas bientôt, ils ne porteraient pas non plus les couleurs du club pour le match d'ouverture, deux semaines plus tard.

Par la faute d'une bimbo sans cervelle, Edward Cullen risquait de perdre un des joueurs les plus prometteurs de la ligue. Pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour deviner qu'il ne devait pas manquer de propriétaires d'équipes de la NFL en embuscade. Le jour où les sportifs perdront patience et tourneraient le dos à une équipe devenue la risée du publique, iles les trouveraient devant eux, la bave aux lèvres et le chéquier ouvert, prêts a surenchérir.

Dès le plus jeune âge, la morsure de la ceinture paternelle sur sa chair avait appris a Edward que seul compte le fait de gagner dans la vie. Il s'était toujours montré un compétiteur acharné, prêt à balayer tout ce qui se dressait sur sa route. Et à cette minute, il se fit une promesse. S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur une certaine héritière, il lui donnerait une leçon qu'elle ne serait pas près d'oublier.

- Bonjour coach ! Je m'appelle Zafrina.

Emmett examinait avec envie le corps de liane de la jeune beauté qui venait d'apostropher Edward et qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

- C'est quoi votre secret coach ? demanda-t-il médusé, en secouant la tête de dépit. Vous vous faites encore plus de nanas que moi …

- J'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi Em. Tu finiras par me rattraper.

Puis en entourant d'un bras les épaules de sa nouvelle conquête :

- Comment disais-tu que tu t'appelles, ma belle ?

Edward fonçait sur la départementale lorsqu'il entendit une sirène de police retentir derrière lui. Il avait abandonné la dénommée Zafrina à la réception une heure plus tôt et, jetant un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, il se félicita que sa carrière de fêtard ait définitivement pris fin.

Promptement, il ralentit pour garer sa Ferrari 458 sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Baissant sa vitre, Edward remarqua dans le rétroviseur que le policier qui s'approchait avait repéré sa plaque minéralogique personnalisée « FAST16 » : son surnom et son numéro de maillot fétiche. L'avant-bras posé sur le toit du petit bolide, l'homme se pencha et le salua.

- Bonsoir coach.

Edward lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous aviez l'ai pressé, dites-moi…

- Ah, oui ? A combien m'avez-vous flashé ?

- A 140.

Tout sourire, Cullen frappa le volant du plat de sa main.

- Bon sang ! J'adore cette voiture… Pourtant j'étais loin de donner toute la gomme. Il faut se méfier. Il y a des dangers publics au volant cette nuit.

- A qui le dites-vous !

Le flic prit quelques instants pour admirer le véhicule avant de reporter son attention sur le conducteur.

- Comment pensez-vous vous débrouiller contre les Jets ce week-end ?

- On donnera tout, comme d'habitude.

- Emmett McCarthy a signé ?

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- Aïe !

L'homme se redressa et conclut :

- Eh bien bonne chance tout de même. Et essayer de lever un peu le pied coach. Quelques gars à nous qui sont de service ce soir ne vous ont pas encore pardonné votre défaite contres les Browns, la saison dernière.

- Merci du tuyau.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'Edward s'inséra de nouveau dans le trafic. Il avait ôté sa veste avant de se mettre au volant et tout en effectuant sa manœuvre, il défit son nœud papillon et déboutonna son col.

Edward prit la sortie de route et s'enfonça dans un quartier huppé de la ville jusqu'à trouver une superette ouverte la nuit. Après s'être garé et extrait du petit véhicule rutilant, il pénétra dans la ou ne se trouvaient que cinq personnes, dont deux femmes. L'un était une fausse rousse qu'il décida d'ignorer. La seconde paraissait bien trop jeune pour rester si tard la nuit.

Campée devant un présentoir à bonbons, elle mâchait vigoureusement un chewing-gum. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient retenus au sommet de sa tête par un élastique rose, mais quelques mèches libres lui encadraient le front et les joues. Même si la nuit n'était pas particulièrement fraîche, elle gardait ses deux poings enfoncés dans les poches d'un blouson de lycéenne siglé « Varsity Cheerleader » au-dessus du sein gauche.

Elle le vit approcher, et elle cessa brusquement de mâcher son chexing-gum. Sa minijupe moulante s'arrêter quelques centimètres en-dessous du blouson. Elle avait des jambes fines et nues et portait une paire de sandales plates. En s'arrêtant près d'elle, Edward out constaté qu'elle avait un peu trop forcé sur le maquillage, comme le font parfois les jeunes filles.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-elle.

- Ah oui ?

En le défiant du regard, elle mâcha nerveusement son chewing-gum avant d'ajouter :

- Vous êtes le coach des Seahawks, Edward Cullen.

- Exact. Et toi qui est-tu ?

- Moi ? Je m'appelle Tiffany.

- Tiffany ? Voyez-vous ça…

- Je vous ai vu à la télé. Des tas de fois.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 16 ans.

Les yeux de Tiffany s'attardèrent longuement sur le corps d'Edward, avec une effronterie bien p eu en rapport avec son âge supposé.

- Vous êtes mignon, vous savez…

- Et toi, dit-il, tu parais bien mature pour ton âge.

- Je sais.

Pendant quelques instants, elle mâchouilla son chewing-gum avec insistance, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures.

- Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, annonça-t-elle avec une surprenante timidité. Et si je vous emmenais chez moi monsieur Cullen ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Vous savez bien… Pour le sexe.

- Tu ne penses pas être un peu jeune pour draguer un vieux comme moi ?

- Je suis fatiguée des gamins. Je veux le faire avec un vrai homme maintenant.

Près de la porte d'entrée, un jeu vidéo se mit à couiner.

- Pas question, maugréa Edward. J'aime le vrai moi aussi. En l'occurrence les vraies femmes…

Glissant une main hors de sa poche, l'audacieuse vint se camper devant lui, afin que nul dans la boutique ne pût les voir, et caressa longuement l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Je serai vraiment très gentille avec vous… susurra-t-elle, les yeux rivés aux siens, tandis que sa main se faisait plus curieuse. S'il vous plaît ! Je vous laisserai me faire tout ce que vous voudrez.

- A une offre pareille, difficile de résister.

Comme embarrassée par sa propre hardiesse, elle retira vivement sa main et sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche.

Je conduis la voiture de mon père, dit-elle. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

A travers les rues tranquilles et bordées d'arbres d'une banlieue résidentielle chic, Edward fila le train d'une Mercedes dernier modèle. La maison, une imposante résidence d'un étage en briques blanches, se dressait au milieu d'un grand jardin arboré. Il pénétra dans le garage dont les portes se refermèrent automatiquement derrière les deux véhicules. Rapidement, celle qui se faisait appeler Tiffany grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à l'intérieur de la maison, sa minijupe épousant ses formes. Il la suivit dans une cuisine toute blanche et faiblement éclairée, pourvues des derniers équipements hi-Tech.

- Une bière ? suggéra-t-elle.

Edward déclina l'offre en secouant la tête.

La douce lumière caressait le visage trop maquillé de la cheerleader. Abandonnant son sac sur le carrelage, elle envoya valser ses sandales à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans ôter son blouson, elle plongea la main sous sa jupe et retira sa culotte, une minuscule pièce de tissu bleu pâle qu'elle fit tournoyer un instant avant de l'expédier au sol.

- Alors vous désirez peut-être manger un morceau ? reprit-elle. Des tacos ? Un sandwich ? Autre chose ?

- Tu as tout compris. Je veux autre chose…

L'espace de quelques secondes elle se tint parfaitement immobile. Puis, elle l'entraîna hors de la cuisine à travers un petit hall faiblement éclairé, jusqu'à un spacieux salon aux meubles de chêne cérusé blancs. Les murs étaient quant à eux ornés de toiles d'art abstrait. Ici et là, sur des piédestaux en forme de colonnes tronquées, trônaient quelques poteries et sculptures anciennes.

- On dirait que _daddy _a les moyens, plaisanta Edward d'un ton caustique.

- On est italiens. Il est de la mafia, mais personne ne doit le savoir. Vous voulez voir un des flingues ?

- Je m'en passerai merci.

Haussant les épaules, elle le conduisit dans une autre pièce, plongée dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle actionne l'interrupteur. Cullen découvrit alors qu'elle avait choisi le bureau plutôt que la chambre.

Tiffany alla se planter entre un sofa de cuir noir et un fauteuil assorti. Elle le défia du regard quelques instants, puis ses doigts se portèrent sur le devant de sa blouse blanche. Un a un elle en défit les boutons.

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ? demanda-t-il sans quitter son manège des yeux. Va cracher ton chewing-gum.

D'un air maussade, elle regagna le bureau et enleva de sa bouche une grosse boule de gomme rose, qu'elle jeta dans un cendrier. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et Edward vit sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se penchait.

- Assieds-toi sur le bureau, poupée.

La jupe au tissu élastique remonta sur ses cuisses quand elle s'exécuta. Les talons ancrés dans le tapis, elle écarta largement les jambes. Ed la rejoignit tout en défaisant la ceinture de son smoking.

- Tu es une gosse plutôt délurée, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en se campant entre ses cuisses.

- Dans le mille. Je m'attire des tas d'ennuis. J'aime ça.

- On dirait, en effet.

Edward glissa ses mains sous le blouson et sous le t-shirt. Ses larges mains remontèrent lentement le long de son échine et virent placer en coupe sur ses seins, dont il caressa les mamelons du bout des pouces.

Les doigts agiles de la fille s'aventurèrent jusqu'à sa braguette. Elle resta ainsi, figée sur place, avant d'implorer d'une voix rauque :

- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse.

- Tu sembles te débrouiller fort bien toute seule.

- Dites-le-moi bordel !

- Très bien chérie. Ouvre ma braguette.

- Comme ça ?

- Comme ça.

- Et maintenant ?

- Cherche un peu là-dedans et dis-moi si tu trouves quelque chose qui attire ton attention.

- Oh ! Vous êtes si… bien monté !

Doucement, elle le prit entre ses doigts et s'arcbouta sur le bureau, de manières à presser ses seins contre la paume d'Edward. Il la débarrassa de son blouson de cheerleader, puis, glissant ses mains sous ses fesses nues, il la souleva du bureau. Entourant les hanches d'Edward de ses jambes, elle se laissa emporter jusqu'au fauteuil. Il s'y assit, positionnant les genoux de sa conquête de part et d'autre de ses cuisses afin qu'elle le chevauche.

Sa blouse était grande ouverte. Ses jambes grandes ouvertes exposaient au regard le petit duvet de poiles de son bas-ventre. L'érection d'Edward en devînt plus douloureuse. Il commença à la guider vers lui pour la pénétrer, mais elle le retint en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Vous ne me donnez pas une petite fessée d'abord ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, le regard anxieux.

Son compagnon grogna de dépit. D'une voix grinçante, elle ajouta :

- Je le mérite vous savez !

En soupirant, Edward se résigna à l'inévitable et demanda :

- Tu as fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Je ne dois laisser entrer personne quand mes vieux ne sont pas là.

- Dans ce cas, je vais être obligé de te corriger. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Non, pas ça !

Mais une excitation maladive faisait luire ses prunelles.

Sur le point d'exploser, Edward n'était plus d'humeur aux préliminaires coquins. Décidé de perdre le moins de temps possible, il la fit basculer souplement sur ses genoux et remonta d'un coup sec sa jupe jusqu'à la taille. Sur ses fesses rondes et blanches livrées à lui, il laissa rudement retomber sa paume.

Sachant de qu'elle force il était capable, Edward maîtrisa soigneusement ses coups, leur donnant juste un peu plus de force que ce qu'elle désirait. Elle gémissait et se tordait, de plus en plus insatiable et excitée.

Tout en faisant rosir la peau de ses fesses, Edward songeait à tous les soucis que son ex-femme lui causait. Les coups de fils nocturnes, pour lui mettre le moral à zéro. Les injonctions légales par voie d'huissier. Les confidences indiscrètes dans les journaux.

- Aïe ! protesta-t-elle. Ca fait trop mal !

Sans se laisser impressionner, Edward la fessa de nouveau.

- Vas-tu enfin te décider à bien te conduire, chérie ?

- Oui ! répondit-elle haletante.

Une nouvelle claque retentit plus fortement que les autres encore. Edward insista :

- Plus de ragots dans les journeaux ?

- D'accord… Arrête !

Une autre claque.

- Plus de harcèlement téléphonique ?

- Salaud ! Tu gâches tout !

Edward glissa ses mains dans le sillon de ses fesses et la releva en grognant sourdement :

- Je ne pense pas non.

En s'empalant sur lui sans se faire prier, elle lâcha dans un souffle :

- Espèce de fils de pute !

Edward donna un coup de rein qui la fit gémir. Pour elle se fut le départ d'une série de chevauchements abrupts et secs. Le téléphone, sur le bureau, se mit à sonner, mais tous deux l'ignorèrent.

En laissant des gémissements rauques s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle lui empoigna rudement les cheveux. Edward enfouit son visage entre ses seins.

La sonnerie se tut. Le déclic du répondeur se fit entendre.

_« Vous êtes bien chez Tanya Cullen_, annonça une voix aux inflexions sophistiquées._ Je ne peux vous répondre pour l'instant mais si vous me laissez un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

La tête réjetée en arrière, Tanya laissa libre cours à la jouissance qui l'emportait.

Après le signal sonore, une voix féminine enchaîna :

- Madame le député, Kristen Smith à l'appareil. Désolée de vous appeler si tard mais …

Pour Edward, la voix se perdit dans un brouhaha confus. Avec un grognement prolongé, il jouit en elle tandis que son ex-femme s'effondrait sur lui et que le message arrivait à son terme.

_Biiiiiiiiip._

* * *

**Verdict? Pas trop sado-maso pour un premier lemon ? J'espère vous revoir très vite****. Passer d'agréables vacances : c'est bien mérité après cette année folle! **

**Sincèrement, June.**


End file.
